Birthday?
by Care2727
Summary: A Oneshot prequel to my other story, Holiday Heart Havoc. It's slightly AU as it's set in the USA instead of Japan. Haruka has just started her life as a racer and moved to a new city, on her first day she encounters a strangely familiar beauty and gets a surprise.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

AN: This is something of a prequel to my first story Holiday Heart Havoc, it's basically a bit of backstory for Haruka and how she met Michiru. Several OCs are mentioned, they are basically some of Haruka's childhood friends that will be come up again later on in my other story. Please be kind and leave a review, I have just started writing and am still trying to get the hang of it.

* * *

I wake up to the warm bright sunlight blinding me in the face, damn is it really morning already... I just arrived at my new apartment late last night after a long drive of over thirteen hours due to the sudden blizzard that hit, it's great that my family was helping me out. If it wasn't for them there would be no way I'd make it in time, my first race is in just three days and that don't leave much time to settle in or get to know the area. I look at my cellphone, it's eight fifty five in the morning, great they will be here in five minutes. I sigh, getting up fast off the air mattress I rush to the bathroom, there's no time for a shower now.

Looking in the mirror, my sandy blonde hair is a mess, splashing water on my face I still feel half asleep but have no choice. There is just too much to do, rest will need to come later before I pull on my shirt the loud knocks on the door tell me they are here right on time. "Ugh" I quickly grab my pants and half hop half walking my way to the door I zip and do up the button on my jeans just before opening it to see Thorn, Rio, Ava and Thorn's girlfriend Jade.

* * *

Haruka finally opens the door and I grumble "it took you long enough." Just a few steps in, it don't take long for me to trip over one of her running shoes, stumbling in to her arms I hear the laughing from behind me as I scowl playfully at Haruka "your so lucky that your family" I lean in to give her the usual kiss on her lips "because if not there would be words, lets put it that way. You know how I feel on things being organized and just two steps in has me nearly spraining my ankle." Pulling away from Haruka's arms and straightening out my favorite plum colored leather jacket I continue "but good news, we are sending you out on coffee duty. So get dressed and get out of our way we have boxes to organize."

With a gentle hug, fixing a few undone buttons on her blue blouse shirt "Already getting used to the chest binder" I say with gentle encouragement knowing all the changes shes went through. Handing Haruka her hoodie along with her black leather jacket to wear. "Here is the list of everything to get at the cafe downtown and don't forget your cell and wallet" handing everything to Haruka. "Here, by the time you get back we should have boxes in their respective rooms ready for unpacking." With a gentle nudge and a reminder to try not to forget anything, I push her out of the apartment.

* * *

Thorn closes the door behind me, shes not one to waste any time at all. Once I get outside, despite the sunlight, it's still biting cold. Good thing my car wont take long to heat up, pulling out my keys from my jacket pocket I press the button to unlock the car and get inside.

Starting up my car with the heat turned up I back up and begin my drive to downtown, according to the directions it shouldn't be hard to find. Turning on to the main street this area looks like it has lots of great stores, there's a good spot to park right at the side of the street not far from the cafe just a block ahead of me. I pull in and shut my engine off putting on my sunglasses, I get out, shut my door and begin walking down the street. There's plenty of people downtown today shopping, it looks like there's a market too. I wish I had time to see all of it, the cafe looks colorful and has jazz music you can hear from outside.

Once inside it's way more then I expect, with the strong smell of coffee in the air and a big desk full of many devices to make any coffee or tea anyone requests, then to my left through a door way I can catch sight of a dance floor with music and equipment. Some people are dancing to the song playing, some are just relaxing at the tables with their drinks. Overall I find it a nice place, something tells me I better recheck that list, digging it out of my pocket when I take a look its not a coffee run that they sent me on its more of a breakfast run, it figures...

This line up is so long, I cant believe that I missed my alarm and woke up two hours late, checking my little mirror my make up is still neat. After smoothing down my aqua hair I look as good as any person in a rush can be. I just know that I will be late for violin rehearsal at this rate, I take my order off the counter. There's no time for pleasantries today, turning to run out the door and dodging some children then OOF SPLASH!

AHHH! I feel the hot coffee spill all over me, my hands burn and sting from the liquid so bad I drop my list to the floor, that is just the beginning of what I am feeling. My temper is rising, my hands in fists ready to give this person a day they wont forget. Through my sunglasses I see a woman shorter then me with aquamarine hair, pale skin, deep blue eyes and a long navy blue dress coat, one that still shows her perfect figure. What a beauty...

* * *

"I am so sorry, are you alright? Here let me look at your hand." I take her hand gently as heat rises and electric sensation goes through me, I recognize that sandy blonde hair from my dreams and realize just how much I missed having her by my side in battle. "Your hand looks slightly burned but otherwise OK." She quickly pulls her hand away from me.

"No need to do that I am fine" she replies with discomfort.

She looks at me with caution as she takes off her sun glasses with a small warm smile. I forgot that she does not know me, to her we are still strangers. It hurts, if only she shared my dreams of our past. Seeing how she is still not one to trust or reach out to anyone, with a flirty smile I take a small step forward. "My name is least let me pay for your clothes after all, its only right."

"That's not necessary." She says, scratching the back of her head with a blush.

I flip my hair back behind my shoulder, flashing my best beautiful smile while looking at her wild blue eyes. "Please I'd feel better if you would let me."

She shows her usual charm. "Only if you let me replace your coffee."

As I see her demeanor relaxing a little with a slight blush to her cheeks, I take out my pen and write my number on a paper. With a flirty grin I push the page into her hand. "It's a date" I say in a sultry voice before I rush off, not giving her any chance to reply.

* * *

A date? The last glimpse I get of the Aqua beauty is her beautiful self jumping inside a limousine. My eyes look down at the paper in my hand, in neat dark blue writing, then a thought came to me. "She never asked my name? That's weird. Hmm..." I put the paper away, wiping a bit more coffee off me. Well the list is gone, so its a good thing my memory is sharp. I walk up to the counter and tell the lady everything I need and pay. May as well take a seat, the music here isn't to bad.

A group of girls not far away are eyeing me up and giggling, I run my fingers through my hair and cant hep but think how it's not even a year since my Ex and I broke up.

My thoughts are interrupted by two girls who approach my table blushing and trying not to giggle. I stand up and greet them with a smirk and a wink. "Hello ladies."

"Um. Hi, we... Um. Were thinking, uh..." Those girls look so shy and excited they can barely speak.

"Go on." I encourage them, I am curious to see what they have to say.

The brunette musters her courage and steps forward with a paper. "There's a dance... And we were hoping you might go with us" She waves the paper nervously "One of us I mean, or maybe we could take turns..." she trails off with embarrassment.

I smile at them reassuringly. "I just moved into town, so I am pretty busy. If I have time, you'll see me." With a flirty wink, I lean forward and grab the paper. I notice those excited girls all seem to be wearing the same middle school uniform. I'm not used to this kind of attention all the time...

Before I was just a girl who dressed more like a tomboy, my hair was short down to just below my ears. My old school made me wear the girl's uniform, I'd get weird looks and put down for not wearing make up and not really having a crush on any boy in school. Some saw me as cold since I didn't talk to anyone but that didn't bother me. I just worked hard, kept my grades up, focused hard on my motorbike racing and track and field. Which was a relief for me it was the only time in school that I wasn't forced to wear a skirt.

When summer came and I was noticed by a talent scout, after I won yet another race, they were highly impressed by my natural skill on the track and made me an offer most only dream about. To avoid the already stressful drama and sexism I decided to start this new chapter of my life with a masculine persona and to actually make that work I needed to change. I needed to workout, gain weight and change how I look in three months. My dad stepped in along with my Ex boyfriend Akira to help me out, it was a bit odd for my father teaching his daughter basically how to be a man. Akira would take me for work outs and had me eat the right food each day to gain muscle and weight in a healthy way.

Thorn stepped in along the way for fashion, she cut my hair, helped me find clothes that suited me and worked out a way to hide my curves. Her being a model, she knew great men stores too from having male models as friends. I learned a lot while going shopping with her, everyone was so supportive, my dad didn't judge me and was never upset about my change, he just loved me...

A kind voice interrupts my thoughts, a kind woman setting two paper bags with two trays of coffee down on my table. She smiles and says to me "sorry for the wait, do you need help with this here?" Shaking my head, I pick up the order carefully carrying everything. If I don't get going soon I know Thorn and the others will be hungry and impatient.

Once outside and walking I balance the orders carefully on the way to my car, the traffic I notice has become heavier. As I stop at a light to cross the street a bus rushes past with SPLASH, I am now soaked from the waist down with a bone chilling mix of dirty snow, slush and water. Whoever is driving that bus is lucky I don't have the time to kick their ass, I angrily fume as I walk the rest of the way to my car.

I open my car door, setting the bags in the back and organize the drinks in the cup holders, it's a good thing my car comes with extra, the other drinks I will just need to hold on my lap while I drive. It would of been much easier if one of them came with me to hold some of this, closing my car door and starting up my engine I carefully merge into the downtown traffic. When Thorn and the others get a look at me I just know there will be lots of questions to answer, that or she just will pick me up and throw me in a shower before I can even step in to my apartment.

Pulling into the garage I park in my usual spot, turn off my engine and open the door to get out. I have to carefully balance the trays of drinks and grab the bags of food. They owe me for this and there is no way I am going alone next time.

When inside I get in the elevator, I cant help but look forward to getting inside my apartment, taking a shower and getting a fresh change of clothes. I'm half frozen from the dirty water and sticky from the coffee that the aqua beauty spilled on me. Maybe I should call her after I get through this week, for some reason I can't get her off my mind...

When at my door I give it a kick to get their attention, my hands are too full to twist the knob properly to get inside. All I hear from the other side is laughter and some hushing noises. Have they gone crazy while I was gone? Thorn's usually ready to tell me how much work was done and fuss about how long I took while Rio would be complaining about doing so much this early, this sort of stuff is unlike them. The sound of the door opening gets my attention.

* * *

I pull the door open and see Haruka, she's a mess from head to toe and is struggling to hold everything in her arms. "Should I even bother to ask what happened to you? Never mind there are more important things to tend to..." I take the drinks from her, setting them on the counter then take the food bags. "Just take off your shoes and jacket first before coming inside" at least I make sure she isn't fully inside her apartment yet with a slight growl, shes showing her frustration at me already "OK, you can come on in now."

"SURPRISE!"

I drop my Jacket on the floor when I see my kitchen is decorated with birthday streamers, there is a banner that says "Happy Sweet Sixteen", my kitchen table is all set up, they have a blue cloth covering it and on top a cake with white and gold Icing that says "Happy Birthday Haruka" next to it was a stand with Thorn's cell phone on it that had my dad on call from Skype waving to me. My eyes are brimming with tears and I am overwhelmed, I just cant hold it in as Thorn gives me a small hug and I hear my dads strong loving voice from her phone.

"Hey Haruka, Happy Birthday! Today is the beginning of an amazing new start in life for you, we are all so very proud. I am so sorry that work has me unable to celebrate with you all in person, just know my arms are giving you the biggest birthday hug that is heavenly possible. I pray that your first professional race goes well, remember winning isn't the most important thing its that you put your whole heart in to it and never give up. I love you more then words can describe, god blessed me with me with such a beautiful daughter and a handsome son" with a wink he blows me a kiss "Have a fantastic day, I need to get back but I will call you tonight, I love all you guys!" he says just before hanging up.

I wipe my tears away. "Honestly I had forgot today was my birthday, things have been so damn busy Thorn."

"I know, so we took care of that for you." She says warmly as she hands me a napkin. "So you get to start off with a birthday breakfast, but by how you came home its more of a birthday shower." she says wit a grin.

I cant help but laugh. "You got that right, but don't start without me!" I call out as I walk in to the bathroom to take my first shower in my new apartment and get some warm clothes on.


End file.
